Blown Away
by allywashere
Summary: Loren lives with an abusive father, and when a disaster strikes, she is truly happy again. One shot. Song fiction. Based off the song by Carrie Underwood.


**Hey creepers! This is a **_**ONE SHOT**_** that I'm doing, based off the song by Carrie Underwood. Hope you enjoy.**

_Dry lightening cracks across the sky. Those storm clouds gather in her eyes._

I quickly dodged the punch he was about to throw at me and ran upstairs. I shut the door and locked it. I sunk to the ground, and sobbed. My nose was bleeding, my lips were spilt open and also bleeding , and I was almost positive that my ribs were broken.

Who is this monster who did this to me? My father- if I can even call him that. A father is suppose to be protect you and love you. All Trent does is beat me and scream a whole bunch of horrible things even Adrianna can't come up with. Did I mention he was drunk 24/7?

Trent has been like this since Mom has been dead. I wish that Trent died in the accident, then I wouldn't be thinking that hell was a lot nicer than the life I'm living.

The memory of my mother was strong. I was the spitting image of her, actually. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, just like me. She was a kind, loving woman. Something I want to be like. Not a drunken, no life who abuses his daughter.

Nora Tate didn't deserve to die.

An enormous_ boom _that was so loud it shook my whole house. I peeked outside. It was dark out, and it was only three in the afternoon. It wasn't raining outside, either.

I turned on my radio just so I can hear what was going on.

"An EF5 tornado will be hitting the counties of... in half an hour. Take cover." The voice crackled but I heard my town's name be clearly called.

"God," I prayed. "This is my only chance of happiness. I want this house gone. I want every window shattered, every nail, everything blown away. I want everything of yesterday gone, erased. Please, do this for me."

_The weather man called for a twister, and she prayed blow it down._

As I began to hear the sirens screaming_, _I got to my feet, wincing at the pain my ribs gave me. I ignored it though, I needed to get out.

I slowly opened the door, hoping that he was passed out by now.

I slowly tip toed down the stairs, and saw that he was passed out on the couch, as always.

I began to walk at a louder pace, knowing that he probably wouldn't hear me.

I wish he could hear the words I was about to say next, though.

"I hope you rot in hell, you bastard." I spat.

I walked out of the door and ripped the cellar doors open, and went in. I locked myself in, and turned on the radio that we stored down there, too.

This is exactly what I needed to do to Trent. This seems as if destiny wanted me to do this.

_She locked herself in the cellar, listening to the screaming of the wind. Some people call it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge._

I know, nothing can erase my memories. But I can forget. And starting with destroying the house and Trent is a start.

Most likely, I probably will have flashbacks of the past every now and then but having them happen in reality was much more worse than having it replay in my mind.

I know that nothing can wash away the bad memories of what happened in that house. There's not a rain that could, not a hurricane that could blow it away, or a fire that could burn it down.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house. There's not enough wind in Oklahoma that could rip the nails out of the past._

What seemed like a thousand years, I heard the broadcaster announce that the storm was over.

I unlocked the door to the cellar, and took a deep breath. I threw open the door, and what was left of my house.

"Thank you," I said aloud.

Then, I saw someone rush towards me. It was my best friend, Eddie. The look of relief was washed across his face when he saw me

"Loren, are you okay? Oh my god, what happened to your face?" He asked and he pulled me ina tight hug, hurting my ribs.

I hugged him back. A grin was stretched across my face. Eddie didn't know that my dad abused me, but I'm going to tell him _everything_ today.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

Thanks, God. You blew away my nightmare of a life.

_Shatter every window until it's all blown away. Every brick, every bone, every slamming door until it's blown away. _


End file.
